Sano's excuseAnd Family Reunion
by PlagueRatAnita
Summary: This Ficcy is about Sano having a Cousin by the name of Sakachih..And has been scared to visit and made up that he was helping his Newlywedd Friend and thier Kid which are....Karou and Kenshin thier kid ..Yahiko!
1. Default Chapter

It was a bright morning, birds chirping, warm breezes refreshing your face. The morning was quiet as I woke up and went outside to find Karou-dono and Yahiko already training in the dojo. I went to the kitchen to start some breakfast.

"Hey, Kenshin!" said a loud voice from the hallway coming towards the kitchen.

"Oh, yes, good morning Sano" I replied as I took out some of the ingredients for breakfast and pots also.

"Hey, have you seen Jou-chan, I was going to talk to her about something yesterday but I forgot" said Sano as he walked towards Kenshin waiting for a response.

"Yes, I believe they are training right about now Sano," said Kenshin as he talked while he was making rice balls at the same time.

"Thanks Kenshin" said Sano as he ran off to find Karou

"I wonder what Sano has to talk to Karou-dono for, that I do' said Kenshin to himself and then got back to making breakfast.

-----With Karou and Yahiko-----

"Come on Yahiko I know you can do better then that!" yelled Karou as she went towards Yahiko to try and hit him and see if really did pay attention to anything she said. Surprisingly Yahiko actually did pay attention to her and dodge that attack like it was nothing.

"Good Yahiko!" said Karou as she wiped the sweat off her forehead and sat down to rest for a while.

"HEY KAROU GET YOUE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!" yelled none other then our one and only Sano from the hallway.

"Oh, joy," said Karou as she got up her whole body sore and she wanting to lay down so bad.

"Coming!" yelled Karou to see what our little Sano wanted.

As Karou walked down the hallway she could feel footsteps going towards her faster and faster each second. Before she could do anything ……….

"Aaaahhhhh!!!" yelled poor Karou as our little dumb Sano was running so fast he slipped and crashed into Karou.

"What the hell!?" said Karou as she quickly got off the floor and dusted her self off.  
"Look Jou-chan I really need to talk to you" said Sano

'Fine, Sano, what is it?" asked Karou as she waited for Sano to talk.

With Kenshin in the kitchen

"I wonder if Sano has finished talking to Ms.Karou, that I do," said Kenshin as he started to set out the bowls and chopsticks for breakfast. Suddenly he heard a disturbing scream From the hallway where Yahiko and Karou where training saying:

"NOO WAY SANO FORGET IT!!" yelled of course…Karou!! .

"Oro!?…." Said our clueless but cute Kenshin as he went to find what was going on and what caused Karou to scream.

With Sano and our famous hot headed….Karou

"No Sano…too bad…deal with it in your own way!" said Karou as she was walking to Yahiko to go back to their training. But stopped because…

"Sano what are you doing…!?!?" yelled Karou as she saw Sano hugging her ankle/leg really tight that Karou couldn't move from her spot since he was weighing her down.  
He was begging her saying:

"PLEASE, KAROU I BEG OF YOU JUST DO THIS ONE THING FOR ME AND I WILL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN!!!" yelled Sano as he was begging Karou ,while he was crying like a baby.

"Get off Sano I mean it when I say 'No'!" yelled Karou as she tried to shake Sano off her ankle/leg.

"What is going on here, Ms.Karou" said Kenshin as he appeared in the scence.

"Kenshin please tell Sano to get off of me!" yelled Karou "Hey, whats taking you so long Karou?"said Yahiko as he walked in to see what happen to Karou.

"Yahiko just go back and practice I'll be there in second" said Karou as she was STILL trying to get Sano off of her.

"Why is Sano attached to your leg like a leach?" asked Yahiko as he stared at the still crying Sano who was still begging Karou to do him his little 'favor'.

"Yes Ms.Karou, why is Sano….um…..hugging your leg?" asked Kenshin as he stared at Karou and Sano in bewilderment.

"He wants me to do something for him just because he scared of his cousin!" yelled Karou as she finally got Sano off of her leg and left him lieing on the floor.

"Please, please, do me this favor its only going to be for a week, I beg of you!" yelled Sano as he was in his chibi form on his knees begging Karou.

"Wait, a minute" said Kenshin as he stepped between Karou and Sano and tried to clam down Karou.

"Yes, what is it Kenshin?" asked Karou.

"What kind of favor is Sano asking you to do for him, Ms.Karou?" asked Kenshin polity towards Karou.

"Well maybe we should sit down for this" said Karou as she lead everybody towards a room to talk about Sano's little favor.

As they sat down to discuss Sano's little favor to Kenshin, Karou also asked Yahiko to join them because he was also part of Sano's little favor.

"Well what's the BIG favor Sano asked us to do for him, Ugly?" asked Yahiko as he sat down, and when he said 'ugly' he was referring to Karou.

"First I'll ignore what you just called me…..and secondly I'm going to let Sano explain himself" said Karou while she pointed right at our poor Sano……………. 


	2. Sano's excuse And Family reunion

SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING!

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Kenshin..WHY!(sob, sob, sob)

"WAKE UP" said Karou as she went into Sano's room and slapped him silly and HIT HIM AND PUNCH HIM AND…ok. Ok. Your right she stopped at the slapped him silly and I'am sorry some u feel discomforted…

"OW! DAMN IT!KAROU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ITS LIKE 5:00 IN THE MORNING!"

"No you moron its late in the after noon u idiot u slept in!" said Karou as she was shaking Sano nonstop.

"Now get up and get ready because if u aren't ready in 15min. with your clothes packed and if not we are not going anywhere!" said Karou as she stomped out she the room leaving Sano and both Kenshin and Yahiko who were outside ready, completely stunned () ().

It took sometime but Sano finally decided 2 join the group with only packing little things cuz….well he…O.K! you all know the truth the guy is freakin' poor!

"Hey, Sano finally glad you joined us dumb#!" said Yahiko as he hid behind poor little kenshin 2 be safe 4rm are hot headed Sano.

"Why you little punk!come over here and say that 2 my face!" said sano as he was charging right towards Kenshin.

"What Sano watch—" but before Karou could say anything else it was 2 late 4 our toy solider was doomed 2 fatal injures..or at least really bad, bad ones!….:

"Kenshin!"

"Oooorrooo!" said an confused dumb hurt..(the list can go on and on)

3hours l8er

"Wha-Oro?" as are poorKenshin finds himself being piggy backed by none other then Sano.

"Glad your awake buddy old pal—Get the hell off of me!" said Sano as he letgo of Kenshin and let him fall straight 2 the ground.

"Ow!—anyways were are we sano?' asked Kenshin as he got up but his question got answered by someone else.

"We are about 20min. away from what Sano calls his evil –(csee Sano twitch at that)-cousin's house to where they are having this so-called reunion" said Karou as kenshin saw her seating on a rock catching her breath.

"Where is Yahiko?' asked kenshin.

"Cleaning up his wounds" said sano as well out of nowhere had a fishbone in her mouth.

"Wounds!-What happened!" yelled Kenshin as he tired 2 look 4 Yahiko.

"Let this idiot explain 2 you what happened!" yelled Karou as she pointed at sano.

"Well it happened like this……..

"sano what r u doing u know u have a human being on your back!' yelled karou as she looked back 2 see Sano bending down near a bush with a piece of bread in his hand wagging it in front of the bush.

'yeah Sano be careful !" yelled Yahiko as he went up ahead 2 catch up with karou.

'I could of sworn I heard somein' makin' noise around here' thought sano in his head as he said:

"come out , come out where ever you are" said sano as he heard ruffing and saw it…he knew it ..it was comin' out 4 him …it must have been an awful ugly, man-eating……….Bunny?

"aw phew I thought it was going 2 –" but before he could finish the bunny attacked the piece of bread..poor thing it never had a chance but then it finish and u could c its red burning eyes set on Sano.

"Now hold there lil' buddy—"said sano as he started 2 backup with still piggy backing kenshin and began 2 run with the fast and furious

bunny.

"look out!" was all Sano could say as he dodge the bunny and it headed staright 4 Yahiko…and well…u know the rest….

"How should I know cute fluffy bunnys can be so evil!" asked Sano as he was walking while he told his story.

"Yeah right "said a messed up poor yahiko as he turnaround 2 look AT Sano.

"Well, well ,who do we have here?' asked a voice.

"Who's there!"

Author-Well what did u think?

Sano-Don't pressure them I mean reading your stuff is horrible enough

Author-is that what u really think Sano (puppywatereyes)

Kenshin-See what u did

Author-that's it u people PPLLLZZ review while I beat up Sano!

Kenshin-Oro…plz do so

Ja ne!


	3. Sano's excuse And Family reunion

PLZ IGONRE 2ND CHAPPY

I DO NOT KNOW HOW IT GOT THERE! SSOORRY! BUT THAT IS ONE OF MY STORY AND SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING!

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Kenshin..WHY!(sob, sob, sob)

"WAKE UP" said Karou as she went into Sano's room and slapped him silly and HIT HIM AND PUNCH HIM AND…ok. Ok. Your right she stopped at the slapped him silly and I'am sorry some u feel discomforted…

"OW! DAMN IT!KAROU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING ITS LIKE 5:00 IN THE MORNING!"

"No you moron its late in the after noon u idiot u slept in!" said Karou as she was shaking Sano nonstop.

"Now get up and get ready because if u aren't ready in 15min. with your clothes packed and if not we are not going anywhere!" said Karou as she stomped out she the room leaving Sano and both Kenshin and Yahiko who were outside ready, completely stunned () ().

It took sometime but Sano finally decided 2 join the group with only packing little things cuz….well he…O.K! you all know the truth the guy is freakin' poor!

"Hey, Sano finally glad you joined us dumb!" said Yahiko as he hid behind poor little kenshin 2 be safe 4rm are hot headed Sano.

"Why you little punk!come over here and say that 2 my face!" said sano as he was charging right towards Kenshin.

"What Sano watch—" but before Karou could say anything else it was 2 late 4 our toy solider was doomed 2 fatal injures..or at least really bad, bad ones!….:

"Kenshin!"

"Oooorrooo!" said an confused dumb hurt..(the list can go on and on)

3hours l8er

"Wha-Oro?" as are poorKenshin finds himself being piggy backed by none other then Sano.

"Glad your awake buddy old pal—Get the hell off of me!" said Sano as he letgo of Kenshin and let him fall straight 2 the ground.

"Ow!—anyways were are we sano?' asked Kenshin as he got up but his question got answered by someone else.

"We are about 20min. away from what Sano calls his evil –(csee Sano twitch at that)-cousin's house to where they are having this so-called reunion" said Karou as kenshin saw her seating on a rock catching her breath.

"Where is Yahiko?' asked kenshin.

"Cleaning up his wounds" said sano as well out of nowhere had a fishbone in her mouth.

"Wounds-What happened!" yelled Kenshin as he tired 2 look 4 Yahiko.

"Let this idiot explain 2 you what happened!" yelled Karou as she pointed at sano.

"Well it happened like this……..

"sano what r u doing u know u have a human being on your back!' yelled karou as she looked back 2 see Sano bending down near a bush with a piece of bread in his hand wagging it in front of the bush.

'yeah Sano be careful !" yelled Yahiko as he went up ahead 2 catch up with karou.

'I could of sworn I heard somein' makin' noise around here' thought sano in his head as he said:

"come out , come out where ever you are" said sano as he heard ruffing and saw it…he knew it ..it was comin' out 4 him …it must have been an awful ugly, man-eating……….Bunny?

"aw phew I thought it was going 2 –" but before he could finish the bunny attacked the piece of bread..poor thing it never had a chance but then it finish and u could c its red burning eyes set on Sano.

"Now hold there lil' buddy—"said sano as he started 2 backup with still piggy backing kenshin and began 2 run with the fast and furious

bunny.

"look out!" was all Sano could say as he dodge the bunny and it headed staright 4 Yahiko…and well…u know the rest….

-

"How should I know cute fluffy bunnys can be so evil!" asked Sano as he was walking while he told his story.

"Yeah right "said a messed up poor yahiko as he turnaround 2 look AT Sano.

"Well, well ,who do we have here?' asked a voice.

"Who's there!"

-

Author-Well what did u think?

Sano-Don't pressure them I mean reading your stuff is horrible enough

Author-is that what u really think Sano (puppywatereyes)

Kenshin-See what u did

Author-that's it u people PPLLLZZ review while I beat up Sano!

Kenshin-Oro…plz do so

Ja ne!


	4. Author's note must read!

O.k peoples I did a little changing with this story by deleteing chappy (originally) 2 with a new one because I do not know how that story got there BUT it is mine as a matter of fact I posted it on the Yu yu hakusho section (I hope it didn't come out messed up !) be sure to read I will up date as soon as I get Reviews!

BYE!


	5. Sano's excuse And Family reunion

SO! SORRY! I will try to update more sooner!

"Who's there?" yelled Sano as searched the area for any sign of any one.

"I'm right …HERE!" yelled the voice as it punched Sano in the stomach as he hugged his stomach and fell to his knees. Kenshin was in the scene right away as he tried to attack the intruder but unfortunately, dodged it and headed towards Karou and Yahiko.

"Leave them alone that you should!" said Kenshin as he was making a stance ready for anything with Sano beside him still a little bit hurt. The intruder went into Karou face only inches away saying……..

"Hon, I know you can do better then leave my freaked-up cousin here taking care of kid….Its like leaving a cat with a dog!" said none other then ….dundundun….Sackachih as she backed off and waved a finger at her in shame. And then looked behind her to find Sano and Kenshin in shock and just…..confused.?

"Sackachih! You're the last thing I need right now !' said Sano as he ran towards her and waved his arms everywhere while the rest of the gang….just….well….felt left out all the sudden.

"HA! Don't make me laugh! You Know you need your family more then ever then hogging this," as ahe pointed at kenshin and etc. "Nice family's time, I mean who in the right mind would hire you any way?" said Sackachih as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well actually Sano has-" began to say Kenshin but then was interrupted by our little own Sackachih.

"SHUT IT PRETTY BOY!"

"Okey dokes" said Kenshin as backed off with a face that said 'Oro?'.

"Well, anyways follow me the reunion is a little bit more futher….Oh, yeah don't be rude! Introduce these people to me!"

"Yeah…Umm..He's is Kenshin and this is Karou they're the couple…and that's their little boy Yahiko!" said a NERVOUS Sano (well duh) as he made Karou and Kenshin hold hands as the blushed and covered Yahiko's mouth so that he would'nt make any rude remarks.

"Well their son does'nt even look A bit like them"

"Well you see…He got it from his grandparents!…Yeah there we go!" said Sano as he forced a smile. They walked for about 15 min. and …

"Well, we are here!"said sackachih.

Author: So sorry its so short its that I've been well kinda busy lately!

Sano: Yeah right maybe all you did was sit you're a$$ in front of the T.V. and eat pork rings.

Kenshin: Sano!

Author: Sano be PREPARED FOR A BROKEN LEG! Mean while plz review!

SHOUT OUT TO ALL MY REVIEWERS THANKS!


	6. heh haunted house

OOkies sorrwy i havent updated in lke YEARS but alot has been going on and I really never had time, well now im back and ready to write, (.) 

Sano:...LAzy ass all you did was move a to a couple of cities..no big deal

Author: o0...TT...it is very hard...i miss mi frends

Kenshin:...want some tea?

Author: tht shit taste nasty D i want coffe runs off to starbucks

Kenshin:...I feel insluted now hides in corner

Sano: akward...anywhoo DarKangel-san Dusnt own Kenshin...thank god for tht...

"WERE HERE!" yelled a very cheerful Sackachih as she jump all around an entrance of a very beautiful big mansion...weird enough in a location in the midlle of nowhere...in the forest..wow.

Sano fell to hes back as he dropped everyones belongings inculding the squrriel that decided to tag along for the hell of it...Quickly Sackachih took the squrriel into her collection of prized winning cats and squrriels D...In her mind.

"Um Sano mya I speak with you for a moment?" asked a Kenshin.

"Sure wh-.." as Sano got carried away by our oen little Chibi Kenshin.

"How long do you except me and Karou to keep up! and besides with the size of this mansion, were not gonna fit in with these weathly family of yours!" said a hot head Kenshin as he landed on Sano's shoulder.

"Pfft, weahtly? They are NOT weathly and sure enough don't act like it, this mansion was a death house until my family decieded they didn't wanna live in the streets anymore" said Sano as he plumped Kenshin back to hes feet and sat on a oddly large rock besides a pond.

"Um...Death house? as a place were like dead people were...and like were dead people lived? and like were as in now your family is living?" said a spooked out Kenshin as he studied the mansion from far.

"Well yea! theres even a cemetary in the back! But it beats living in the streets thats for sure!...except for those certain nights..." said Sano as he wondered off in hes mind.

"What nights? tell me"

"Well my grandpa has these weird feelings that theres connection to the underworld to the living world in the basement...Strange things have been happening...but anywhoo its just a theroy my grandpa has, hes gonna kick the bucket pretty soon anyway..It might just be hes mind" said Sano as he got up and started walking back to the mansion.

"...Or maybe not..." answered Kenshin under hes breath as he followed Sano back.

Karou and Yahiko waited for Kanshin and Sano to catch up as Sackachih lead them into the mansion...a weird feeling passed through everybody as they walked through the doors..alomst like a ghost. Karou was a little taken back, even creepied out, but Kenshin softened her by giving her one of hes famous smiles. She tried to relax...but..

"Alrighty then, your rooms have your names, one room for Kenshin and Karou, one for Yahiko, and Sano sleeps on the couch with grandpa bob!" said a cheerful Sackackhih as she skipped her way out of the main room to the stairs and up.

Kenshin and Karou blushed after hearing they would have to spend nights together in one room...just the two of them they got thier bags and left feeling a little bit uncomfortable but happy they gave eachother a warm hug before going up the stairs.

"Heh, I don't think Kenshin and Karou will be pretending for long pf thier little engagement!" laughed Sano as he stuck anothe fish bone in hes mouth making hes way to everybobdys fav grandpa..Bob.

"WAIT! Sano! please...this place creeps me out a little!...and you know umm Would you mind trading rooms with me? considering my room is in that creepy old basement...so wha--..HEY! SANO! were'd you go?" said a furious but confused Yahiko as he stormed around looking for him.

Little did he know Sano ran off to hide in the bathroom as soon as he heard Yahikop say hes room was in the basement...He certainly had no intenion of trading with him, even if it meant hearing ol' grannpy's folk tales at night. He didnt want to get scarewed with the living dead...Oh, well Yahiko well get a WHOLE new experience from this trip as soon as they leave...Thats even if Yahiko is still here...Oh well.

"BOB! GRANNPY! ello? were are you?" yelled Sano as he wondered around the house seaching for him...But bumped into hes good ol' family.

"OMFG! Sano! he look f-a-b-u-l-o-u-s! Just like your dad!" yelled Sano's Aunt Meream as she dropped the tea in her hand and gave Sano a smuchin Kiss on the cheek as he fell to hes knees.

"Oh bother...Hi auntie good to see you to...and that hyper squrriel fan of Sakachih...umm have you seen-" but he was quickly cut off as hes aunt took him to a little room locked in darkness.

"wtf? were I'am?" said Sano as he tried to feel for a door knob to get light from outside.

"Thats no good first impression to show your bride sano!" yelled auntie&Sackachih together as they turned on the light to show a beautiful women sitting on a chiar twirling her hair giggleing at Sano.

"My WHAT? WTF DID YOU TWO DO?"yelled sano in hes chibi form hitting the walls all over.

"hehe ell since family reunons always have surpises, why not give you a bride? Then you can join your friend couple in the life of marriage!" squealed Sackachih as she danced with the squrriel that had tagged along/.

"Nice to meet you Sano" said the lovely bride as she came towards sano.

"hold up! I know you! how the hell did you get here!" yelled sano as he jumped to hes feet to greet...

D aha cliffy! well please tell me what you think! so review please!

DO IT FOR THE SQURRIEL!

squeak

3


End file.
